Wizardry
by AngelUriel
Summary: A Death Eater in LA. The Count has been given news that a dear friend from the wizarding world has died. D reveals to Leon a huge secret and they go and investigate the murder. Contains HP spoilers indecent language flashes of slash enough to gross Leon o
1. Chapter 1

Hey yeah, I know it's a crossover. But how cool would it beif D was a wizard! I haven't got the very last volume of Pet Shop of Horrors, so everything has happened up 'til the end of book nine. So no real big spoilers!

Don't own anything Harry Potter or PSOH.

D is really cute. So is Tetsu

Leon is a Moron...not really

* * *

The darkness fell on the pet shop in Chinatown. Count D made sure that all the animals were resting in their appropriate places and were well fed. Young Christopher was rubbing his eyes and resting on the sedan, stroking Pon-Chan's curls.

"Busy day today, wasn't it Chris?" the count asked, closing the shop doors.

"_I'll say; looking for a pet for that depressed child was quite difficult._" Chris replied, smiling.

"I think the nightingale would suit her fine." D smiled. He placed the teapot over the coal stove and placed fresh fruits on the table. He heard familiar stomping down the stairs and Leon Orcot burst through the double doors.

"You look bereft, Leon," D commented on the sour-faced officer. It was true, Leon was fit to explode with tears or frustration or anger, "Tough day?"

"You have no idea." He grunted, falling on the comfy couch. It didn't help that he landed on the totetsu. After a brief argument with both T-chan and D, he sat down and sighed.

"Do you know of the SOB serial-killer lurking around down-town LA who calls himself a Death-Eater?"

"Yes, you've informed me on the not-so-delightful details." D said rushing to the whistling teapot.

"Well, we had the bugger cornered in an apartment, and he was popping off shots like nothing else. We call SWAT and break into the joint; the mo-fo had disappeared into thin air. There was no possible way for him to escape, and everyone is baffled how he did it…half the force has been affected in some way…Jill keeps complaining of her ears ringing and my right hand has been shaking like this since then. I can't stop it!" Leon raises his hand, and sure enough, his hand was nearly a blur it was shaking so fast.

"_That's so weird, how did that happen?"_ Chris leaned forward. D frowned.

"I suspect that you jarred a nerve…how you did it, I don't know. But, I have a remedy to it."

"It better not be acupuncture; I don't wanna look like a porcupine or feel like a pincushion." Leon warned. D laughed and extracted a long stick of wood.

"_What is that?"_ Chris asked.

"A big acupuncture needle." D smiled. Leon looked alarmed, "Don't worry dear Leon, I'm just going to press it in a few places." He tapped it twice on Leon's forearm and the shaking stopped.

"How'd you do that?" Leon asked.

"I learnt it." D shrugged innocently, pouring some tea for both his friends. Leon decided not to pursue it further. Chris yawned and sank back into the sofa.

"I think it's time for bed, Chris-chan." D said.

"_No no. Not yet."_ He yawned again.

"I must insist," D said and took Christopher's hand. As they began to walk away a large popping noise exploded in front of them and a large grey owl hurtled onto the low table, spilling over tea and fruit. Leon let out a stream oaths and obscenities, while Chris hid behind D's cheongsam.

What Chris saw was a tall young woman with huge amber eyes and grizzly grey hair, her wings flapping urgently around her.

"Shan Fei!" D said alarmed.

"I have a message of great and terrible news. You must read it; it concerns one of those that is close to you." She said, handing D a roll of parchment. He took it warily, and Shan Fei flew down the hall as quickly as she came.

"What the fuck was that!" Leon screeched.

"A messenger." D replied smoothly

"A bit odd having an owl for a mail pigeon!" Leon gasped, "What does it say?" Leon had been in the pet shop long enough to know that weird things happen inside it, and knew that the Count could handle it well enough.

D opened the scroll and suddenly gasped in shock.

"D! What's wrong?" Leon asked nervously, he hardly ever sees the Count distressed or in pain or even sad, and Leon was seeing all those things right before his eyes. D was trying furiously to blink back tears.

"One of my closest friends has died tonight…oh no, he was murdered by one of his closest confidences." D pursed his lips.

"Murdered! I hope they catch the man who did it." Leon's face contorted miserably.

"_I'm sorry, who was he?"_ Chris asked, placing his small hand on D's.

"His name was Albus Dumbledore; he was a very powerful and influential man, who has helped not only me, but my entire family." D sighed.

"What did he do?" Leon asked, concerned.

"He was a headmaster of a good school."

"Did he teach you?"

"Oh no. I was taught in China: the Xi'an Wu Xuexiao." D smiled grimly.

"Who sent the letter to you? Are you invited to the funeral?" Leon asked.

"So many questions detective. I'm afraid we'll miss the funeral, it's held the day after tomorrow. Also, my friend Rebus Hagrid sent me this…he's also an animal enthusiast, and teaches it at school." D said.

"Ah, so he's also into dragons, mermaids and shit like that." Leon laughed.

"Yes, more than you know. We've both hatched a dragon." D said slyly. Leon got goosebumps.

"Are you going to pay your respects?" Leon asked.

"Yes…but it's in Scotland…"

"Hey, wait a minute," Leon frowned, "You said that he died tonight, yet that owl could not have flown from Scotland in that amount of time. What's going on D?" Leon asked.

"I'm glad you noticed detective. There is something that I've wanted to tell you for a while, but I doubt that you would believe me." D sighed.

"Tell me D, what is it? Narcotics? Slave Trading? Dealing in illegal animals? Should I get a tape?" Leon rubbed his hands gleefully. Chris looked alarmed.

"Sit down, detective." D said, and withdrew the wooden rod from earlier from his robes.

"That better not be a weapon."

"That's an understatement. Listen carefully Leon: I'm a wizard." D said proudly.

* * *

TBC... 


	2. Chapter 2

Gah! sorry guys for not updating sooner, I've had a few things that needed to be done. Here's the second chapter of this crossover!

Don't own Pet Shop of Horrors or any recognisable characters, places or objects.

* * *

The silence stretched tightly between Leon, the Count and Chris. Leon suddenly burst out laughing.

"Oh ho ho ho! That's rich, hahaha! I thought you were wack D, but this takes the cake!" He clutched his belly in his mirth.

"I'm not kidding Leon…_Shangren!_" with a majestic sweep of his wand, he had Leon dangling seven feet in the air. Chris yelped in surprise and Leon shouted more startled obscenity.

"Get me down! Agghhhh! Holy wack, what the fuck am I doing up here?" Leon tried to untangle himself from a non-existent rope, writhing his whole body to free himself. Chris yelped in horror as D laughed pleasantly and gently placed Leon back onto the sedan.

"Do you believe me now, Leon?" Leon looked up at him with huge terrified eyes.

"What the hell did you put in the tea, D?" Leon gasped.

"_The Count didn't put anything in big bro, I made the tea!_" Chris cried, squeezing Pon-Chan hard. Leon looked at the young boy and the struggling racoon back to the androgynous Chinese man.

"I can't find this easy to believe…though it explains a lot." He frowned, "c'mere, give me that stick." He pointed to D's wand. D looked alarmed for a second and then handed it over to the police officer.

"Don't break it." D warned. Leon shrugged, turning the stick over in his hands. Raising it over his head he yelled.

"ALLAKAZAM!" and pointed it at a bookcase. Nothing happed except one small spark flew out the end, "hey look, I did magic." Leon grinned. D looked very worried.

"It's amazing how you managed to take magic so casually."

"Yeah, I guess it comes with my job; not acting so surprised…I mean a lesbian is put into the clink because she shot her gay husband who was sleeping with the one-tit man down the street…I can accept you have some spooky things up your sleeve," he shrugged again, as Chris came to sit beside him, "so this thing ain't no acupuncture needle."

"No. Each wand is special and unique. My wand for example is Ebony, 10 inches, Kirin hair…mind you this isn't my first wand." D mused.

"Gah! There are others! How many wands do you have?" Leon cried.

"Only one. As I said, I had one before," said D, watching Chris pick up the wand. The boy waved it silently and jabbed it at a teacup which blew up to a massive size. Chris yelped and the wand clattered to the floor, "It seems your brother has the potential to become a wizard…" D smiled, picking up the ebony wand. The blonde cop had turned a ghostly white.

"Oooohhrr," he groaned, "I don't think I can handle much more of this. I bet one of your friends is going to hurtle through the door with a bang, telling you to grab that wand of yours and hop over to England to talk to Merlin, and only you can stop The Dreaded Dragon of Kentucky Fried Chicken."

The Count Just smiled at him sadly. Then, quite gently a great sad music hummed throughout the room, and tears caught in the eyes of the detective quite suddenly. Chris looked up and saw a great glowing light pass through the doors and rest on the Count's waiting arm. From both Leon and Chris' perspective a lovely gold and red bird with silvery tears in its eyes, until there was a flash of white light and a red-haired youth in red and gold robes stood in his place, with a look of despair etched across his beautiful features.

"Count D" the man bowed.

"No need to bow to me, I am not the Count. My grandfather is on a trip around the world looking for more animals."

"Then I hope, young master, that you are familiar with who I am?" the man said.

"Yes, Fawkes." The count sighed as the two blonde humans looked over bewildered.

* * *

To be continued! 


End file.
